No Words Can Describe How I Feel: A Takashi Morinozuka Love Story
by day-dreamer 12900
Summary: Meena is a foreign exchange student who tends to keep to herself. She's not mute quiet but won't go into anything that she doesn't need to. When she transfers to Ouran Academy, she quickly befriends Haruhi, her group of friends, and the Hosts. One specific Host catches her eye, and he didn't have to say anything. Will they both fall into the silent yet loyal love they crave?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I've wanted to do an anime fanfiction for a while now so this is my first one. Because this is a Host Club fanfic, I might do one for the different hosts, or at least the lonely ones…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Welcome To Ouran Academy!

(Meena's P.O.V.)

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be–_

I groaned as I shut off my alarm clock. I stretched and yawned. Yesterday's flight was terrible. Why didn't anybody tell me Japan was so far from the United States? You'd think I'd be used to it since my family has a tendency to jump from one country to another. Instead I get jet lag…

"Mom," I called from my bedroom, "why did you turn on my alarm?"

"Don't you remember," she replied, "your starting school today."

I groaned all over again. Not only do I have jet lag, but also I just _have_ to go to school today.

"Don't waste time!" my mom snapped, "You don't want to be late!"

I trudged over to the bathroom tiredly. I took a cold, awaking shower and washed my dark chocolate wavy hair. I put on my under garments and blow-dried my hair quickly leaving it in it's natural (and far too long to mange) waves. I looked in the mirror to find slightly noticeable dark circles under my blue eyes. I slipped into the hideous school uniform and I applied a little bit of make up to cover the dark circles.

I rushed down stares with my book bag, satchel thing. Mom was frying some bacon and Dad was making pancakes. The thing that I loved about my family was that they always tried to find time for the family.

Dad served me my breakfast. "You better hurry," mom said, "you'll be late."

"Not if I run to school," I said before eating. After finishing, I kissed my parents on the cheek good bye and I grabbed my bag before running out the door.

We lived in a pretty middle class like neighborhood that had two floor houses and stuff. It was near a commercial area so there was a bus I could take to Ouran. Yes. _The_ Ouran Academy. The bus took me most of the way there. I just have to walk about a block or two to make it to school.

I checked my watch. Only 15 minutes till class starts! I ran all the way to campus. So far the bell hasn't rung yet. I ran to the main building to get my schedule and map of the campus.

Like 5 minutes until the bell rings. I dashed out of the main building in search of my building. I looked down at the map to try and figure out where I was. Before I knew it, I bumped into a wall and landed on my butt. My stuff went flying everywhere. Oh great, just what I need on my first day, public humiliation.

I looked up to see a really tall guy with spiky black hair and dark eyes. He was unbelievably tall and his features looked strong yet as is gently chiseled by a god. His expression was confused but for the most part impassive. If I could pick a word to describe him, it would probably handsome, but that is a bit of an understatement. He must be really strong if when I bumped into him I mistaken him for a wall.

"Oh, sorry," I said with a shy smile. He picked me up by my arm (like my feet dangling in the air kind of pick me up) and he gently placed my on the ground, the ground beneath my feet once again.

I started picking up my stuff and I noticed he was helping me. He handed me the rest of my stuff and I felt my cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

"Thanks," I said. He just gave me a small nod in response. I'll take that as a you're welcome. He started to turn around and walk away, but I pulled his arm slightly to stop him from leaving.

"Can you help me with one last thing?" I asked. He gave me a small nod in response. "Can you point me South building? I'm kind of lost and looking for class 1A."

He pointed out the building for me. "It's on the second floor," he mumbled.

"Thank you," I said with a smile before running off. At this point, I'm pretty sure I have less than a minute to get to class. I ran as fast as I could and was able to make it through the door before the bell rang. I took a seat in the only empty seat available. I hate being late.

**Lunch Time**

Thank god for lunch. Not that I'd go down to the cafeteria for lunch. It seems like I'm not the only one. There was a group of four girls in our classroom. They each brought out their lunch and launched into a conversation.

Then suddenly one walked up to me. "Hey," she said, "Would you like to sit join us?"

"Sure," I said. I joined the other girls and brought out my box lunch.

"You're a foreign exchange student, right?" one girl asked. She had pin straight, shoulder length black hair, green eyes and pale skin. She seemed like the super smart type of girl. Her uniform was different from the others too. Instead of the ugly yellow uniform that I was forced to wear this morning, she wore a long sleeve purple dress without any puffs or frills at the shoulder blades or skirt. It had a wide rounded neckline and the skirt went up to her mid-calves. She wore black flats and a silver locket.

"Yeah, I just recently moved here from the United States," I said.

"Did you live there a long time?" A pair of friends said in unison. One girl had black wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a royal blue dress instead of the uniform. It had a halter top like neckline, but it wasn't exposing or anything. It was the kinds that covered your chest and the strap wrapped around your neck. The skirt ran up to her ankles revealing leather-healed boots that matched the dark brown leather jacket that she left open. The girl next to her had golden blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a dress of the same length and the same shoes and jacket. The difference was that her dress was crimson red and it had a bateau neckline.

"Not really," I said, "My parents have a tendency to jump around from country to country."

"So, then how did you get into a school like this if it's only going to be temporary, and why?" They asked in unison.

"Um…" I said as my mind started to draw a blank.

"Forget those two," the one in purple said, "My name is Natsuki. The one with black hair is Oka and blonde friend is Hana."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys," I said. I turned to the last girl who was studying, I think.

"What about you?" I asked.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka," she said with a small smile.

"I'm Meena," I said.

"Mina?" she asked.

"No, Meena," I corrected, "Can I ask you a question Haruhi?"

"Sure," she said.

"Why are you dressed like a guy?" I asked. At that moment, the other girls froze in shock. What? Did I say something?

"How did you know?" Oka asked in shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said, "Her features and voice are of a girl."

"That's true," Hana said, "But because her hair is short and she wears the boys uniform, she's mistaken for a cute, girl-like boy."

"I guess, but I honestly just thought she was tomboy," I replied, "And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Well now that you know," Natsuki said, "You can't tell anybody that she's a girl."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain since you've never been here before," she replied.

I turned to Haruhi. "Just explain it to me in one sentence. Give me the overall gist. If being a boy opposed to a girl is going to benefit you socially in some way, I'll find out sooner than later."

"Well, people assumed I was a boy in the beginning of the school year. I accidently got into some trouble with the Host Club at this school. They did end up finding out I was a girl, but not before they made me a host," she explained, "Now to make up the troubles I've caused them, I have to be a host until I've made it up to them, to say the least."

"Oh," I said, "Why do I have a feeling that you're not really making something up to them, but more paying them back."

Haruhi's face was priceless. I now know I was right at least. "She owes the Host Club 8 million yen for breaking a vase or something by accident," Natsuki explained, "And seeing how Haruhi isn't a typical student here at Ouran, she has to pay her debts by being a host."

I couldn't help but laugh. I don't mean to be mean but the situation sounded so unrealistic and so unfortunate that it was hilarious.

"Sorry," I said after I caught my breath, "the situation you're in is _very_ unfortunate…"

"I know," she said with a sigh.

"But also _very_ hilarious," I said with a small smirk. The other girls laughed. Even Haruhi joined in. Too ridiculous.

"What is this Host Club like?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The boys are quiet an interesting bunch to say the least," Hana said.

"Yeah, all have quiet a character," Oka added.

"Would you like to come with us before host hours?" Natsuki offered, "I know one of them well and Haruhi is a host. You can get the chance to meet them."

"No thanks," I said, "I kind of want to get into a club for myself to enjoy. Sorry."

"It's okay," Haruhi said, "Besides, I'm not in a rush to get to the club early today."

"I wouldn't blame you," Oka said.

"They can definitely get annoying," Hana added.

"You two know them well?" I asked.

"No," they said in unison, "We met them the same day as Haruhi."

"But that's another story for later," Haruhi finished for them.

**After School**

I walked through the halls as the bell rung, telling students it was time to go to their clubs or home.

I walked over to a bulletin board near the main office of the building. There was so much to do: gymnastics, classical music, dance, chorus, swimming, even kendo for girls.

Those are only a few of the things I liked. But I can't get ahead of myself. I'll just start with gymnastics and music. Let's start with music because gymnastics involves tryouts and they are not today (I just signed up instead). It says that it's either in this building or the one next door to it, so I guess walking around seems like the best option.

I walked around the campus and walked into the other building. I heard a bunch of squeals and screams about some Host Club. Are they really that famous? Whats the big deal about a bunch of guys (and Haruhi)? By the time I was at the second floor, I had found no music rooms at all. You'd think this school would have a couple. Then I saw Music Room #3.

Maybe this is it. Though why start at #3 instead of #1. Oh well, if it was abandoned or being used by another club I could just leave, right? When I walked in, rose petals flew all around and a group of young men greeted me. The weirdest thing is that they were dressed in Balinese royal attire.

So this must be the notorious Host Club I've heard so much about.

**So this was chapter 1 of my Takashi Morinozuka love story. Starting at the next chapter, the story will be on track with the first season.**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so like I said before, starting now, I will be following the series' time line starting with episode 2. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Suppose Job of a High School Host

(Meena's P.O.V.)

I honestly didn't know what to think when I stepped into that music room. First of all, it was really, really warm. The "Hosts" were dressed in Balinese royal attire. It would make sense since it was too hot in hear to be early spring.

And don't get me started on the Hosts. There was the "princely" character who seemed to be dressed as the king. He had blonde hair and purple eyes. Charming I'm sure but… Next was the "cool" one who seemed to be the same age as him. He had black hair and dark colored eyes. He gave off an evil aurora. Next came the twins who I recognized were in my class. They had red-ish hair and hazel colored eyes. They've never talked to me but they seemed like the mischievous type to me. Next were the two 3rd students. How did I tell the small "boy-Lolita" type was a 3rd year? I've heard some girls talk about him during class and I picked up the hints. He had brown eyes and golden-blondish hair. Then it there left _him_.

It was the guy I had bumped into earlier. He seemed to play the "strong, silent type" in this group of young men. To be honest, they were all attractive in their own way, and the skin exposure wasn't helping me with not blushing in front of them.

"Hello my dear," the prince type said as he came up to me, "Are you a new guest?" He gently grabbed me by my chin and made me look eye to eye with him. At that moment I lost my voice and I felt my face heat up.

"You must be a shy one," he said in a soft gentle voice. He let go of me and led me further into the room. He went back to his "throne".

Then as if in perfect timing, Haruhi walked in.

"You finally made it, Haruhi," the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, said in unison, "you're so late."

"I could be wrong but my calendar says it's early spring," she said gloomily.

"Huddling under a kotatsu fearing the cold is nonsense," the king, Tamaki said, "and besides the heating system we have is the best."

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, "Be care with what you say, you owe us 8 million yen remember?" Yup, just like Natsuki said.

"I thought right, didn't I, Haruhi?" I teased. She just scowled in response.

"Haruhi, do you know this beautiful flower?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, she's the new foreign exchange student in my class," she explained.

"You're foreign?" The twins asked. Tamaki stood there in awe.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded.

Then Tamaki grabbed my hands and spun me around. "Oh, I could just see it in your face!" He cried, "What country did you transfer from? What languages can you speak? Have you been to other countries?"

He was shooting out questions at me rapid fire while spinning me around and around.

"I-I'll a-answer you i-if you s-stop s-spinning me!" I shouted. He then stopped and it took me a minute to gain my balance.

I sighed. "I'm from the United States. But I've been to many other countries so I do know multiple languages, including French, Spanish, English, Japanese, Italian, Korean, Mandarin, Russian, German, and Portuguese," I answered.

"You know French?!" Tamaki cried. He basically picked me up and started spinning me around again.

"Put me down!" I yelped. When he didn't, I started feeling noxious, "Tamaki! Let go of me! Help!" Then I felt my body being taken out of Tamaki's grasp. I looked up to see _him_. Takashi Morinozuka.

He gently put me down. I felt as if I was going to fall over. He helped steady me before walking over to Mitsukuni Huninozuka.

"Sorry," Tamaki said, "I just haven't met somebody who has been to France or can speak the language fluently in a long time."

"It's fine," I said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here, Meena?" Haruhi asked.

"I got lost, I guess," I said, "I was looking for the music club. You'd think I'd be put in a music room. Maybe next time I'll look for a room that says 'Host Room #1' and see what I find."

"Maybe you'll find a library instead," Haruhi said as she caught on to my little joke.

"So you're name is Meena Allard, right?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I assume that your move here is recent," he said, "and that you are a smart girl considering you're in the same class as Haruhi."

"…sure…" I said.

Not much time passed and the Host Club opened. I don't know what caused me to stay but I did. I just basically stayed with Haruhi the whole time. Natsuki, Oka, and Hana came in not long after me, and we took an empty table that none of the Hosts were using for their guests. Every once in a while we would help serve refreshments when Haruhi was busy talking to some girls. All their acts were interesting and unique.

"…I am no more than a slave to my goddess. I kneel before you. I swear my loyalty," Tamaki said to one of his guests. He really had the prince act down.

"Oh, Tamaki," the girl he was talking to swooned.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies, next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party," he said.

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asked. I wonder what a rich kid's party is like… I've never been to many in general.

We turned and looked at the twin's guests. One girl asked, "What type of party is it going to be? Formal?"

"Yes, in fact we rented the school's largest hall," Hikaru said.

"It's the perfect place for dancing," Kaoru added.

And here is when their act begins.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru," Hikaru said as he lifted his brother's chin up to face him. They are barely inches apart.

"Don't be upset, Hikaru," Kaoru said, "I know exactly how you feel." The girls were going crazy.

I looked over at the girls to see if they were as disturbed as I was. Natsuki had a small smile on her face but didn't really pay much mind to it. Oka and Hana seemed a bit board about it.

"Are you guys used to this or something?" I asked.

"I am," Natsuki stated.

"We just were never moved by the performance," Oka and Hana said in unison.

"You'll get used to it, though," Natsuki reassured.

"Doubt it," I mumbled. I looked over at Honey and Mori.

"Tada!" Honey said, his voice filled with joy.

"Oh, you're so cute, Honey," his guests said.

"Hi, ladies, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in," Honey said. Then Mori walked over to him while holding a pineapple. "Hey, Takashi," Honey said, grabbing his attention.

He then basically climbed up Mori and placed some flowers around his neck. "There, we match," Honey said as he wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Both girls looked as if they were about to faint. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Me-chan!" Honey called. He waved me over. I left my seat and went over to see what he wanted.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you want to share some pineapple cake with me?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. To be honest, it would be a treat for me. The last time I had a cake with pineapple in it was when I lived in Dominican Republic. My parents bought me a pineapple cake one time on my birthday in New York, but it's not the same.

Honey pushed me into the seat next to me and he gave me a slice. I just sat quietly and ate my cake as he continued to talk to his guests. I couldn't help but listen to Haruhi's conversation with her guests. Something about being faithful to the seasons and cherry blossoms on the night of the party…blah, blah, blah…swoon, swoon, swoon.

Then my attention was fully on Haruhi's table when some girl walked up to her. I think her name was Kanako Kasugazaki. Then I saw Tamaki silently freak out when she said Haruhi was her new favorite. Interesting.

**After the Host Club Closed**

"Hey, Meena, are you going to stay to help with the party planning?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Why not?" Oka and Hana asked in unison.

"Because it's not really my business," I said, "I don't even plan on going."

"It's still early, you could stay for a little bit, can you?" Natsuki insisted.

"I guess," I mumbled. I quickly texted my mom that I was going to stay for a few extra minutes. Kyoya was on the computer as all the Hosts and the girls surrounded him on the table, that is except for Tamaki. He was too busy stuffing his face with "commoner's" romen, and sulking because Kanako chose Haruhi as her new favorite Host. Apparently she has the Host Hopping Disease.

"Haruhi, it's time you've started dressing like a girl!" Tamaki declared, "Why can't you follow Natsuki, Oka, Hana, and Meena's example?!"

"Huh?" Haruhi asked in complete confusion. I wouldn't blame her, that comment caught me off guard too.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady," he said, "no one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here."

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes," Hikaru said.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell," Kaoru added.

Tamaki then brought out his trunk labeled "King's Private Property" and said, "That's enough Haruhi, you listen to daddy. Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!" he said as he pulled up a portrait of middle school Haruhi.

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" she retaliated.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am," Hikaru said, "How could this possibly become that?"

"The day before school started one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair," she explained.

"It is a real pain to get gum out of hair, especially long hair like Haruhi's once was," Natsuki said.

"Exactly," Haruhi agreed, "So I decided to cut it all off, I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?"

"A girl should never refer to herself as a dude!" Tamaki cried, "Mama! Haruhi's using those dirty boys words again."

"Kyoya, Tamaki's calling you," Oka and Hana teased.

"I'm sorry but who's mama?" Kaoru asked.

"Based on club position I assume it's me," Kyoya answered.

"Awww, you two make the perfect married couple," the best friends continued to tease.

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about," Haruhi said, "Working as a Host, I can pay off more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru asked.

"Uh, no but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused…" Haruhi said nervously. This stopped Tamaki's crying.

"Definitely not, a refine gentleman must know how to dance," Tamaki said, "If you want to live the life of a Host that badly, your going to have to show us how far you are willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the Waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party, or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy."

"But why am I the only one here forced to go? I don't want to go unless the girls go to," Haruhi said nervously.

"Haruhi," I groaned, "Why did you mention us not going?"

"I thought we'd get away with it," Oka said.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding them, Haruhi," Hana groaned.

"Come on, girls," Natsuki said, "You should have guess that the boys would invite you too. Though I was starting to doubt it when they got all caught up on Haruhi."

"Oh, no, Natsuki," Kyoya said, "I was going to talk you into coming after we were done with that matter." Natsuki kind of shrunk back at his words.

Then Tamaki pulled the Hosts into a huddle. "Okay, men, operation 'Convince Haruhi's girl-friends to come to the party'", Tamaki whispered.

"We can still hear you," I shouted.

Kyoya pulled Natsuki over to the side to talk. The twins grabbed Oka and Hana, which left Honey and Mori who came over to me. This will be interesting.

"Me-chan, why don't you want to come?" Honey asked with a slightly hurt face.

"I just arrived yesterday, I haven't settled in and it's going to take me a while," I said with a small reassuring smile.

"Why don't you just come for a while?" he begged ever so slightly, "You are our friend, aren't you?"

Aren't I? I just met them today. "Ummmm," I said. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Ugh, these guys no how to play dirty by giving me the cute one.

"Honey-sempi, we just met, and I really don't want to go to the party," I insisted.

"Please! Please. Please," Honey said over and over again. Man this kid is hard to crack.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it belonged to Mori.

"Just come, it'll be fun," Mori said in his deep, yet beautiful voice. I couldn't stop the small blush that crept onto my face.

I stayed silent for a moment as they waited for my answer. "Fine," I sighed.

"Yay!" Honey said as he literally jumped on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said gloomily. He just laughed at my response. I looked up at Mori and he gave me a small smile. I returned it with a warm one.

**One week later; the Party**

Fortunately for Haruhi, she was able to get dance lessons in time for the party. Unfortunately for Tamaki, Haruhi's dance teacher was Kanako. But it turns out she's in love with somebody else and knowing Tamaki, he's going to poke his nose into it.

"It is so good to see you here my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like too bid you welcome," Tamaki said. He, along with the other Hosts, were lined up on the stair case, overviewing all the girls that came. And it was a lot. They all clapped as the music started to play.

"As always ladies the Host Club members are here for your entertainment," Kyoya said, "so we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings," Tamaki said. The girls squealed and fainted and swooned in response. You could literally see the anime hearts floating around the room.

"Smooth on Kyoya's part," I said.

"Yeah but the reward for the queen is so…" Oka and Hana started.

"Ehhh…" we all said in disgust. No offense to Tamaki or anything but we all agree that his princely character tends to be much for us. Either that or we just don't fall for the Host Club's little performances.

The Hosts then all came down and started asking girls to dance. We just went near the spread they had. Natsuki and I weren't really that hungry, but Oka and Hana sure were. Though, I think they were trying to distract themselves from the twins, whom seem to adore Haruhi at this point.

"So how many of these have you been to?" I asked Natsuki.

"Not many. My family hasn't thrown a party in a long time and I tend to not go to the Host Club sponsored parties, even though I've known them since last year," she said, "What about you?"

"Same," I said, "I've only been to two parties like this, this one inclusive."

Then out of the blue, Kyoya came to "greet" us.

"Good evening, ladies," he said.

"Can we help you, Kyoya?" Natsuki asked while looking at her feet.

"The song just ended, so I wanted to know if I may have this dance," he said smoothly as he held out his hand to her.

"Of course," she sighed as she rolled her eyes at him. Kyoya just smirked as he pulled her into the dance floor. I looked over at the spread, hoping to find the besties, but instead I saw the twins pulling them to dance: Hikaru with Oka and Kaoru with Hana.

"Gone?" I thought out loud. I'm alone? In a see of girls that are all crazy about dancing with just some Host Club? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

I took a step back and almost tripped. But then I felt two strong arms catch me and I was face to face with Mori. He helped me up and steadied me…again.

"You look nice," he said after looking me over. I felt my face heat up slightly.

"Thanks," I said. I wore a forest green gown that reached the floor. It had gold seam work and lace. The neckline was wide, revealing my shoulders, collarbone, and neck. Not only that but it flattered my chest (even though it was very much completely covered). I wore black gloves that came up to my forearms that matched the black bow/sash that tied at the back of my dress. I had black heals that didn't even make me close to Mori's shoulder. My hair was put up in a nice bun and I wore gold jewelry.

Mori then held out his hand as if asking me to dance. I promptly accepted and he pulled me to the dance floor. My dancing was okay, but my nerves didn't really help me focus. Mori gently grabbed my right hand and placed his hand at the small of my back. We started dancing to the music and it felt like a fantasy. If I looked straight, I'd come face to face with Mori's chest. I had to look up to see his face, but I'm not really in the mood to find out if he's looking down at me or not.

I then felt Mori's hand leave the small of my back and it found its way to my chin. He made me come face to face with him. "Keep your eyes on your partner," he said with a small smile. I felt my cheeks heat up. He placed his hand back at the small of my back.

"Sorry," I whispered as I quickly averted my eyes.

"It's fine," he said which made me look back at him.

"I'm curious though," I said, "Where did that come from, Mori-sempi?"

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all," he replied while looking away a bit. Is it me or did his cheeks turn a slight pink color? Um, oh well. But now I know; Mori becomes slightly flirtatious when he's tired.

"And you can call me Takashi, if you want," he said.

I stayed silent for a minute, as I looked at him in slight awe. Just Takashi? No Mori-sempi? "Okay," I said as I gave him a warm smile. He returned it with one of his signature small smiles. When the song ended, Takashi reluctantly let go of me.

"I have something I need to take care of, so if you can excuse me," he mumbled under his breath as he started walking over to Honey and the rest of the Hosts. Probably Tamaki's doing.

I joined the girls who seemed to be done with their dances with the other Hosts.

"I kind of hope I don't have to do that again," Natsuki said.

"What do you mean 'I think'?" Oka asked, "I thought you and Kyoya were friends."

"We are, but I don't like it when he teases me, and that's just how he acts with me, especially when we're alone," Natsuki said in retaliation.

"It sounds to me like you have a thing for your 'good friend', Kyoya," Hana said.

"Just like you have a thing for Kaoru?" Natsuki retorted. Hana looked like she was about to cry at that statement.

"Wow, low blow, Natsuki," Oka said, "What about you, Meena, did you have a nice dance?"

I stayed silent for a second. Did I? I'm not good at answering this kind of stuff. I'm not good at having all the attention on me. "It was…interesting," I said.

"Ladies can I have your attention…" Tamaki said. All the girls walked out of the building. We were able to push our way to the front. We stood in the balcony near the Host Club and before us we saw Kanako and the guy she liked.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tamaki said, "it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for…this couple."

The guy then asked Kanako to dance and she accepted. It was so beautiful and romantic. I feel so happy for her.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed," Tamaki announced.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball," Hikaru said.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki," Kaoru said. Everybody clapped in response. Though I couldn't help but feel suspicious. Both the twins held banana peels. What are they planning? Wait where did the banana peels go all of a sudden?

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king," Hikaru said.

"You ready?" Tamaki said flirtatiously.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki," Kaoru said. Say what? I knew they were up to something. The twins and there mischievous ways. Though, I have a feeling this wasn't completely their ideas.

The girls and I saw Haruhi reluctantly walk down towards Kanako. This may be her first kiss. I mean she's a first year and she seems so dedicated to her studies that she probably didn't have her first kiss yet. Would this count? I mean it's just a kiss on the cheek, right?

"No Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he ran after her. In the process he slipped on that banana peel from earlier. And the twins, with the help of Kyoya probably, strike again. He fell over and pushed Haruhi into Kanako. In the process she missed her cheek and kissed her lips. So…her first kiss given to a girl…well, it at least struck a chord with their guests (in a positive way) so I guess it's okay. I mean Haruhi isn't freaking out or anything.

Honey then ran over to me. "Me-chan!" he said as he dragged me over next to him and Takashi.

"This was an interesting night, wouldn't you say?" I said to both Takashi and Honey.

"Yeah-huh," Honey said giving me his usual Lolita-boy smile.

"Yeah," Takashi said.

Is this really the job of a high school host?

**Tada! As Honey said earlier this chapter. So we've got more Mori x oc action. I want to build more of a relationship between Honey and Meena too so that her relationship with Mori would fall more into place since Honey and Mori are inseparable in the series. Hope you like.**

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beware the Physical Exam!

(Meena's P.O.V.)

Somehow Natsuki, Oka, Hana, and I managed to convince Kyoya to allow us to stay during club activities this afternoon without having to pay. Well, Natsuki managed to convince him while Oka, Hana, and I were trying to entertain Honey. I can take most of the credit for that.

Japan was nice in the spring. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and a warm wind came with today's sunny weather. Today, half the Host Club was dressed in a butler's uniform while the other half wore kimonos. All of us were at the Host Club's flower viewing reception.

At first I sat in a table with Oka and Hana but somewhere within the first 5 minutes I arrived, Honey was able to pull me away and drag me to sit with him, Mori-sempi…I mean Takashi, and their guest, oh, and Haruhi. That's the factor that makes it all better.

Haruhi and I were sitting across from Honey and Takashi. Honey was mixing something for the guests that were sitting beside us, but I had a feeling he over did it. I obviously wasn't the only one.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said, "You over did it."

Honey then stopped abruptly. He told him! I didn't think anybody had the heart to. Honey's expression slowly started to change from shock to sadness. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Honey, I'll take it," one of his guests said, "It looks so yummy." She then started to chug it down.

"It's just the right amount for both of us," the other girl said, "any more would be too much. How did you know? You never seize to amaze me."

"Me-chan, I want you to have some," Honey said as he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Um…I don't think there's enough for me," I said with a soft smile. What? I'm telling the truth. Honey's eyes started watering again. "But you could always make me one later. Besides I'll be more thirsty then," I said quickly, which changed his mood.

"Really? Okay!" He said cheerfully. I'd hate to make him cry, but lying isn't exactly easy for me, even if it _is_ to make him happy. Hopefully he'll forget later on.

Honey then got up and grabbed my hand. "Me-chan, I almost forgot, I wanted you to see the flowers," he said as he dragged me over to see the garden. It really _was_ pretty. "Which ones are your favorites?" he asked in anticipation. 

"…Uh, I like roses, hibiscus, and lotus flowers…" I replied.

"Okay!" he said as he ran off into the garden, "Hey, ladies, want to see some of the pretty flowers we have?" he called. He should pay more attention to his guests or else they're going to hate me for being the center of Honey's attention.

I walked over to Haruhi who was talking to Tamaki. The Twins then suddenly appeared and pulled us away from Tamaki-sempi.

"So girls, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" the asked in unison.

"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know," we said.

"I think the four of us should take it together," Hikaru said, "It makes perfect sense…"

"We are in the same class," they said. I then felt a stare burning through me and probably at the Twins. I actually think I saw them shudder in slight fear but they quickly covered it up. I turned around to see Tamaki in his emo corner, Kyoya talking to him about how Haruhi spends more time with the Twins, Honey still with the ladies, and I have no idea where Takashi went. I thought I saw him by the blanket we were sitting on looking in our direction. I guess I was wrong.

"Alright then," Tamaki said, "we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer! All daddy want is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be; when you surrounded yourself with girlfriends and lived a wholesome life."

"So what are we Tamaki?" Natsuki asked (growled), "Are we just Haruhi's pets? Were we demoted from being her friends?"

"Who are you calling daddy?" Haruhi asked.

"So do it, change back now, change back now!" he cried.

"Hold on now, you don't have to rush things," Hikaru said, "he's going to be found out soon enough."

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru said.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi and I asked.

"That's right," Kyoya said, "I forgot all about it."

For some reason, all of the Host Club was staring at us, but mostly Haruhi because I don't know how she's going to pull off being a boy at the physical exams. Medical evidence proves that Haruhi is female.

"Then that means…there's no doubt," Haruhi said, "they're gonna know…I'm really a girl…"

But then again, why would Haruhi want to be mistaken for a boy. I don't really know why the Host Club is so shocked that she's easily giving up.

**The Next Day at the Club House**

"So Me-chan," Honey said, "Have you ever had physical exams before?"

"Yeah, I've gone to the doctor for a physical exam," I said, "but not one in school."

"Why not?" he asked, "Did you go to a poor school?"

"No that's not it," I said, "Schools in the United States aren't responsible for the health of their child, the parents are. The school does eye and ear exams every couple of years, but for the most part, my physical exams are typically in a doctor's office."

We then both looked over at Tamaki who looked like he was in the middle of a daydream. "He must be having a nice daydream," Honey said.

"He looks creepy," Oka said, "I have a feeling the daydream is perverted."

"Yeah, he _is_ kind of creeping me out too," Hikaru said.

"Envious, Hikaru?" Tamaki said as he woke up from his daydream, "This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade. Ahh, this anime is obviously a romantic school comedy, Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we're love interests."

"Yeah, then what are we?" the Twins and the Besties asked.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast," Tamaki replied. He then took a stick and drew a line on the floor. "So please make sure you don't step across this line."

"You've gotta be kidding," the Twins said. At least Tamaki's remark wasn't pointed to us girls.

"I wonder, if the Host Club is the homosexual supporting cast, then would that make us the straight supporting cast?" Oka said to Hana. She obviously didn't bother keeping it a secret.

"Hey, listen boss," Hikaru said.

"I don't think you get it," Kaoru said. 

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore," Honey said. And now, it hits Tamaki Suoh.

I went over to a table and took a seat while Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru continued to "explain" what would happen if the school found out that Haruhi is a girl. Suddenly I heard the seat next to me move. I turned to find Takashi take a seat next to me.

"Hey, Takashi," I said as I gave him a warm smile.

"…Hi…" he said. He was silent at first before he gave me a small smile. I was pretty sure I could here the club, along with the girls (minus Haruhi) start to launch into a plan for tomorrow. Honey then walked over to us and pulled a chair next to me. In other words, I was trapped between two boys. Joy (cough*sarcasm*cough).

"Me-chan?" Honey said.

"Yes, Honey," I said.

"Do you have any ideas as to how we can keep Haruhi in the club?" he asked.

I sighed. I rested me elbow on the armrest and I rested my face in the palm of my hand. Stupid time zones. Stupid jet lag. Why do they have to make me feel so exhausted?

"Why don't you have a doctor swear that they won't tell anybody that Haruhi is a girl and get that doctor to examine her tomorrow?" I said simply.

"It doesn't really work like that," Kyoya said, "The students have physical exams basically in front of everyone, especially the boys."

"Then just put her in a 'Special Boy's Clinic' or something so nobody can see her," I said, "There has to be something like that, right? There, my contribution for the day."

They left me be and I closed my eyes as I rested my head in my hand. I then felt a hand on my wrist. I opened my eyes to find Takashi's dark orbs staring deep into my blue ones.

"Are you okay, Meena?" he asked with a hint of concern in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said with a soft smile, "Just tired is all."

"You should go home and get some rest," he said.

"I will," I said with a yawn, "Later."

Takashi frowned. "No," he said, "Now." He tugged on my wrist and forced me to stand up. He grabbed my bag and walked me out of the building.

"Okay, okay," I said, "I'll call my mom to come and pick me up then." Takashi nodded as I pulled out my phone. I called her and told her to come now.

"She'll be coming in five minutes," I said, "So you can leave."

He shook his head. "I'm waiting here with you," he said. Gosh, he's quiet yet stubborn. I'm too tired to convince him to leave.

I then saw my car pull up into the school. "My mom's here," I told Takashi, "Thanks, Takashi."

He just nodded and pat me on the head. "Promise me you'll rest," he mumbled, "Tomorrow I expect to see you well rested."

I nodded. "Bye," I said as I ran over to my car. I took a seat in the passenger side and my mom drove off.

"Hey, hun," she said, "I'm surprised you called."

"Yeah, well, one of my friends saw I was tired and insisted I go home and rest up," I said as I looked out the window. No amount of sleep will really make me feel better when it comes to hanging out with the Host Club. It's been almost a week and I already feel tuckered out. I wonder what they plan to do with Haruhi.

**Next Morning**

"_We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building_," A woman said over the loud speaker. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Oka, Hana, and I walked to the clinic with everyone else.

"So what's the deal with this Formation A you guys were talking about," Haruhi asked, "what do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," I said.

"It's no different then a physical exam you'd get at any other school," Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, "Why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich."

Haruhi, Oka, Hana, and I let out a small laugh. "You're right," Haruhi said, "I didn't think about it that way."

We then walked into the clinic and I had to struggle to keep myself from staring at the place in awe; jaw dropped and everything. There were never ending lines of friendly nurses and doctors. I turned to see the Twins and the girls get dragged away by nurses.

"Hello, Ms. Allard," a nurse said as she walked up to me, "I will be your nurse for today. Please follow me." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd. As she dragged me through the large groups of people, I noticed Takashi and Honey were dressed up as doctors. I guess that was part of the Formation A Haruhi mentioned earlier. Takashi and I made eye contact and I gave him a soft smile. In response, he quickly looked away.

I was then pushed into one of the "rooms" that were there. It was basically a few fake walls set up to slightly cover up the patient. There was a door gap to my left and right, which gave people a full view of what could happen in here. There was a small desk with a chair, a scale, and a ruler.

"Hello, Ms. Meena Allard," the doctor said as he walked in, "Why don't we start off by taking you're height measurements."

I nodded. I was measured and then put on the scale. He gave me a basic check up.

"Ms. Allard," he said, "You are overall very healthy. But it would be in your benefit if you got more sleep."

"I know," I said, "I just arrived to Japan last week and I'm having a hard time with the jet lag."

"In that case, go to bed 5 minutes earlier everyday until your sleep cycle is back in order," he said. I nodded as I left the "room".

I then suddenly bumped into a wall. I fell back and landed on my butt.

I looked up to see Takashi. He was in his normal uniform now. "Hey Takashi," I said. He grabbed me by my shoulders and picked me up. He placed me on my feet. "Thanks," I said.

At first he didn't look at me or answer me. When he did, he seemed upset. "You broke your promise," he said.

Oh. "No I didn't," I said. I did take a nap and I did go to bed early, but it just wasn't enough.

"Then why are you still tired?" He asked. My answer didn't seem to satisfy him. Did he think I was lying to him?

"Because a nap and going to bed early wasn't enough," I said, "My sleep cycle isn't exactly fixed so I'm _still_ going to be tired until I can get used to here." I felt my blood boil at the thought of Takashi thinking I lied to him.

He seemed to sense my anger and put a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, I'm sorry I accused you of breaking your promise," he mumbled, "Just listen to what the doctor said so you can get better." I just nodded and decided not to question him on how he knew what my doctor told me.

A nurse came up to him and told him to follow her to get his physical exam. I was about to walk away when I felt his hand grab onto my wrist. I blushed slightly as he pulled me through the crowd.

When we got to his "room", a bunch of guests surrounded the entrances to the "room". I was slightly pushed back. I sighed as I just decided to stay behind the crowd. Luckily for me, Takashi was so tall that he towered over the girls and I could still see him. At least once he was done I'd be able to find him.

The next thing he did was unexpected. He first took off his blazer, then he started to unbutton his dress shirt. The girls started squealing and fan-girling. Takashi then slipped off his shirt and the girls went crazy. From back here, I could only see a little of his bare chest and his bare collarbone and shoulders. But still, he looked beautiful. I felt my cheeks heat up the longer I stared at him.

I forced myself to look away. I walked around to see if I might find Haruhi. Probably not considering she could have physical exams in front of all these people. I then walked back to where Takashi was having physical exams. The large crowed of girls told me he wasn't finished yet. I guess I was gonna have to wait.

"So, how were physical exams?" I turned around to find Oka.

"They were okay," I said.

"Mori-sempi is over there, right?" she asked she pointed towards the large crowd of girls.

"Who wouldn't it be," I said sarcastically with a half smile.

"Of course," she replied with a small laugh.

"Where's Hana?" I asked.

"She's still in the middle of exams," Oka said gloomily.

I laughed. "And your not waiting for her?" I teased.

"Well I'm on my way over to where she's taking physical exams," Oka replied, "want to come?"

"No, it's okay," I said, "Takashi wants me to wait for him."

Oka gave me a strange look before replying. "Okay," she giggled, "See you later then," she said as she ran off. How strange.

I looked at the crowd of girls and saw it was still there. I sighed. What could be holding him up? I didn't take this long. I somehow was able to push myself through the crowd. Once I made it to the front, I saw Takashi slipping into his dress shirt and all the girls were screaming once again. Only _I_ can show up at the wrong times. He slowly buttoned up his shirt and put on his blazer. He put his tie around his neck but didn't bother tying it.

Without saying a word, Takashi walked over to me and gently grabbed my wrist as he pulled me through the crowd. He led me into the hallway where we were out of their reach. Takashi sat down by the window and I sat next to him.

"Meena…" he said.

"…Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you tie my tie for me?" he asked.

"O-ok," I said as I felt a small blush rush up to my cheeks. I stood up making me the same height as him. I flipped up his collar, tied the tie for him, and then put his collar back down.

"Thanks," he mumbled as I sat back down next to him.

"No problem," I said. I couldn't help but start feeling drowsy. We were by the window and the sun was hitting our backs, which made me feel nice and warm. I then found myself leaning on Takashi's shoulder and my eyes flutter shut.

I then felt Takashi's weight shift and I quickly pulled away. "Sorry," I said, "I didn't realize what I was doing."

He didn't say anything. He just shook his head. Takashi cupped one of my cheeks with his large hand and brought my head back onto his shoulder.

"I was just moving so you could be in a more comfortable position," he mumbled. The combination of the warmth from the sunlight and his body heat quickly put me sleep. I could feel his warm breath hit my forehead every once in a while indicating that he was looking at me, probably checking to see if I was still asleep. Yes, the Host Club can definitely tucker anybody out. But lucky for me, I had Takashi to tell me when it was okay to rest.

**Aww, how adorable. Just want to remind you guys: write reviews please. Thank you.**

**Cheers.**


End file.
